User talk:100.40.137.152
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Q*terplx page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Orangitu (talk) 14:10, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ...and so forth 2 hours earlier... Zoggy Z: WHAT!!! YOU WANT ME TO CLONE MYSELF, AND SEND IT TO THE OTHER DIMENSION SO THAT OTHER GUY CAN USE ME IN HIS MEMES!?!?!?!?!?!? Xyptus: THAT'S WHAT I DID!!!!! Zoggy Z: fine, send Japanese minions to attack Donny's house. 30 minutes earlier... Leo: huh? Court table?! JUDGEMENT! God: next. Oh, Leo. Go back to Worms World. You need to end Zoggy Z and Xyptus. Leo: can't you do it? God: I am, I'm giving you My power to do it. Obi worm! Obi worm: come with me back to earth... (Catchy training music from "super smash bros. Champions of the ring" plays, then a lot of training happens, sit ups, laps, as Obi worm teaches Leo over-the-top Boxing techniques mixed with DBZ moves... you imagine it.) ... Obi worm: Leo.... you are ready... Leo: thanks, Zoggy Z will be so scared when I- 5 minutes earlier... Leo: *panting then throws lethal cheese at Zeptus* Zeptus: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! WITH ZOGGY Z AND XYPTUS FUSED LIKE THIS, I! Am inexorable! *Grabs Leo* Leo: LET GO OF ME- STAB! Leo:... y-you... I-it's unth-thin-... *dies* Zeptus: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Back to the present... Civilian: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! Xyptus: DIE! *death wave* Leo: not so fast! *blocks death wave and punches Xyptus in the... well, core...* Zoggy Z: LETS KILL HIM! *fuses with Xyptus and becomes Zeptus* Leo: I'm not scared, I just nearly killed you both! *charges up* :power meter appears out of nowhere Zeptus: you can't kill us! We are unstoppable! Amazing! Inexora- Leo: *little Mac- style punch!* Zeptus: I-Im-p-p-p-pos... *disappears* Ya know, you should use Zoggy Z, and this was a backward episode, the last part was present time, all plotholes will be answered. : Nice meme! At least it was a little longer this time. And you're right, I COULD use Zoggy Z and Goggy G, but in my memes, Boggy B is more evil than Xyptus since he was manipulating him this whole time. Boggy B would probably be more evil and cruel than Zoggy Z, too, since he would try to control Zoggy Z's mind like he did to Xyptus. Boggy B caused this all, and he's a manipulative mastermind, trying to control everyone in his own messed up ways. But I'll use Zoggy Z one day. I might even use him in "Donny Returns" (which I'll probably write tomorrow). : 00:10, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Any ideas? So far, what do you think about my memes? I should have start making them a long time ago. I think they're great, I put a lot of effort into them, and I'll try to write at least one meme everyday. But you could give me some ideas, ideas that would make my memes better. If you tell me anything you'd like to see in my next meme, I'll give you some ideas for your next memes. 01:06, February 16, 2014 (UTC)